enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty
Rusty *'First Appearance': Conspiracy Theory (cameo), Pigeon Hunting *'Friends: '''Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies: Thumper (one-sided; on Rusty's side) *'''Voiced By: SodorsNWRsteam Rusty is a brave little diesel engine who works on the Skarloey Railway. He specializes in track maintenance. Bio Rusty came to Sodor to help out in Rheneas and Skarloey's absence. He quickly became an invaluable member of the team, being uncanny in terms of track repair and Quarry work. Rusty has had a variety of accomplishments and adventures, such as saving Duncan from a collapsing bridge and repairing the Lake Line from closure with the help of Skarloey, Rheneas, and Elizabeth. He also out-manuevered a massive boulder that threatened to flatten every little engine in the valley. Rusty was originally going to aid in the extraction process of the second gunpowder warehouse, but was swiftly brushed aside from the prospect by the anxiousness of Duncan. Following the "Cannon Fodder" Incident, Rusty is the only engine permitted to take part in gunpowder extraction. Prior to the "Munitions Incident", Rusty delivered the hazardous materials to the loading area and held his own against a very hostile Diesel. Rusty crashed into the support of a rickety steel bridge in the town, and was rescued by the combined efforts of Skarloey and Rosie. Duncan is consistently rude to Rusty, so by this point, the little diesel does not mind teasing him! Rusty was responsible for delivering gunpowder collected at an abandoned D. Fusit Warehouse to the Ministry of Defense's Complex for disposal. One day, Rusty was working at the Blue Mountain Quarry, but was too excited over his new two-toned horn to work. When no one would pay any attention to him, he got annoyed, taking his anger out on Duke! Rusty was sent to the Crovan's Gate Works to deliver some machinery following the Blunderbuss incident. Upon arrival, he blows his horn, causing Vegard to misfire which in turn surprises Duke and causes him to crash into the back wall of the Works. During Sir Robert Norramby's search to find King Orry's sword, Rusty's two-toned horn began to annoy Fearless Freddie due to how often it was used. He offered to take over Luke's shunting duties with Wendy, though he started to regret his choice after hearing her endless talking. He was also a witness to Millie's incident with Wendy, and was later told of Rheneas' suspicions about Norramby's search by Skarloey. During the Skarloey Railway's production of Hamlet, Rusty did a poor job during the auditions, and apologized, saying he's "not much of an actor." Bertram suggested that he and Mr. Hugh work on the special effects of the production, where the little diesel did a spectacular job. He also made the opening announcement of the production. He has recently been stationed at Crovan's Gate Mine, where he has witnessed Samson's constant blunders. Through all this though, he encouraged the proud engine to work his way up and prove capable of handling bigger jobs. Persona Rusty is hardworking, kind, and takes a great of pride in his work. He gets along well with all the engines on the Narrow Gauge Line, (with the occasional exception of Duncan) and always strives to do his best and be there for any engine in peril. He is a bit of perfectionist, but this only improves the quality of his work. He is very focused, almost always completing whatever it is he sets out to do. Rusty's closest friends are Rheneas, Skarloey, and Peter Sam. Appearances *'Season 1:' Cannon Fodder (mentioned), Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Two Hearts Burn Together (cameo), Pigeon Hunting, Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie, Young Tucker (cameo), Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Munitions, Blunderbuss, Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, All the World's a Stage, Swashbuckler (does not speak) *'Season 3:' Marion Saves the Day (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo) He will likely appear in the Season 2 finale, and other episodes of Season 3. Trivia * Rusty's 2013 model is used from Swashbuckler onwards. Gallery Rusty Derails.jpg|Rusty derails on Steadfast Overpass. Rusty.jpg Rusty at Blue Mountain.jpg|Rusty at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.03.54 PM.png|Rusty. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.05.04 PM.png|Rusty at one of the gunpowder warehouses. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.05.14 PM.png|Rusty leaving the gunpowder warehouse. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.05.28 PM.png|Rusty passing several of the Narrow Gauge engines. Crovan's Gate Tool Rack .jpg|Rusty at Crovan's Gate Works. The Blue Mountain Incline.jpg PigeonHuntingrusty.png|Rusty and his crew put "No Hunting" signs along the line. Rusty with tipper wagons.jpg Rusty at the Incline.jpg Luke and Rusty the Little Diesel.jpg Incline with Skarloey and Rusty.jpg Proteus appears!.jpg Rusty loves duct tape.jpg He's everywhere..jpg Rusty Title.jpg Swashbuckler35.png Skiff and Sailor John.jpg|Rusty in the shed behind BoCo, Skiff, and Samson. Sailor John and Skiff.jpg RyanRustyCGMine.png SBatRpromo5.jpg SBatRpromo1.jpg Samson, Rusty, Den Made, Sir Handel.jpg Rusty at the mine.jpg Lit Fuse Promo Samson.jpg Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Orange Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry